


The More The Merrier

by SoftKihyun



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Can I even call it angst idk, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not creative enough to come up with oc's so i used red velvet members and got7 members, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Oops?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Showki, The actual story is better than the summary i swear, The other members come in slowly, i'm such trash for showki, monsta x - Freeform, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKihyun/pseuds/SoftKihyun
Summary: Kihyun and Hyunwoo have been together for quite some time and have been living together for most of that time. They had just recently moved into a new apartment in a new neighbourhood. Kihyun works in a daycare while Hyunwoo currently does volunteer work. One day Kihyun decides it's time to take the next step in their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I have written quite a few stories but never really liked them enough to continue or post them, but I really like this one. I was low key inspired by Mitch and Cam from Modern Family.......listen, my English class watched modern family for basically the entire week, and I just happened to come up with this idea. So here it is. The story is better than the summary I swear, I'm just bad at summarising stuff.
> 
> Anyways enough from me, here's a showki fic no one needed but ya'll are getting anyways.

Kihyun woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He groaned and rolled over in bed, picking up his phone to switch the alarm off. He rolled back over to face his boyfriend Hyunwoo who was also awake now, staring right into his eyes.

 

“Morning Kihyunnie.” He said with a tired voice.

 

“Morning.” Kihyun croaked back. Hyunwoo stroked his hand through Kihyun’s bright red hair, smiling softly.

 

“I love you so much Kihyun, I love you so so much.” 

 

“I love you too.” Kihyun didn’t even bother to hide the blush that spreads across his hot cheeks. “I have to get up now, though. I have an early shift at work today.”

 

Hyunwoo just sighed in return as Kihyun got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to shower.

 

After Kihyun showered and got dressed, he went to the kitchen to cook up some breakfast. He decided on waffles since they hadn’t had them in a while. Once they were cooked he plated some up for himself and plated some up for Hyunwoo, then took them up to his room. He gently shook Hyunwoo awake and gave him his breakfast. Kihyun went back out to the kitchen and ate his breakfast while checking his emails on his laptop. Once he finished he began packing his bag for the day. Hyunwoo came into the kitchen not long after to put his dirty dishes in the sink. He watched Kihyun as he frantically raced around packing his bag and getting himself ready for work.

 

“Kihyunnie, why is your shift so early today?” Hyunwoo was worried for Kihyun, he often had early morning shifts and would come home late. He always looked so tired but today…..today he looked horrible.

 

“A few parents needed to drop their kids off earlier today and I was asked to come to the daycare earlier along with a couple of other co-workers. It’ll be fine though don’t worry.” Hyunwoo didn’t believe Kihyun when he said the last part. Kihyun worked at a daycare and had been for quite some time now. Hyunwoo stayed at home, he didn’t have a proper job, he was a volunteer worker and usually just waited for someone to contact him when they needed him.

 

“Just don’t overwork yourself okay? I worry about you.” Hyunwoo walked over to where Kihyun was sitting on their couch in the lounge room and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders.

 

“I won’t, I love my job. It’ll be okay. Have fun with whatever you decide to do today.” With that, Kihyun placed a quick kiss on Hyunwoo’s lips and waved goodbye as he exited their apartment in a rush. Hyunwoo just sighed and went back to bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

 

____________________________

 

 

 

“Shh it’s okay, it’s okay.” Kihyun cooed. He had a crying toddler clinging to him while he tried to input some details into the computer at the reception desk. The little boy clinging to him was the last child to be dropped off early before the daycare actually opened, and needless to say, the poor kid seemed as tired as Kihyun did. His cries were tired and every now and then he would fall asleep, leaning his small head on Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun sighed as he finished up putting the last few details into the system and stood up carefully cradling the small toddler in his arms, making his way to the toddler's room.

 

Kihyun’s co-worker, Seulgi greeted him with a bright smile. “Hello Kihyun! How are you holding up?” She gestured to the whimpering child in his arms.

 

“Okay I guess. Little Jackson here seems really tired, he keeps falling asleep between crying fits.” Kihyun adjusted Jackson in his arms, wiping away the small tears that fell from his little eyes.

 

“Here I’ll take care of him.” Seulgi held out her arms as Kihyun handed the boy over. “You look pretty tired yourself Ki.”

 

“Hmm? Oh I’m fine, don’t worry about it! I’ll go back to the reception area and do some paperwork before we officially open.” Kihyun quickly rubbed his hand gently over Jackson’s head and walked out of the room towards the reception area.

 

The next few hours flew by pretty quickly, Kihyun did some paperwork and then parents began dropping their kids off. Soon enough all the kids that were scheduled to arrive today had so Kihyun made his way to the toddler's room where he would be working for the remainder of the day. As soon as he opened the door he could already hear Jackson’s wailing.He went over to the boy who was sitting crying in a corner and picked him up. He gently swayed side to side and shushed him to calm him down. Soon enough Jackson was quiet and smiling for the first time that morning. Kihyun returned the smile and chuckled before putting Jackson down and watching him go play with some of the other kids.

 

Seulgi sneaked up behind Kihyun, almost making him shout. “You really are good with kids Ki.”

 

“God Seulgi you gave me a heart attack!”

 

Seulgi laughed and shook her head. “Seriously though, you look like you would make a great dad. Have you and Hyunwoo ever thought about having kids?”

 

“I-what?” Kihyun was a bit shocked by the sudden statement and question.

 

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to be so abrupt like that. I’m sorry.” Seulgi bowed in apology, to which Kihyun quickly dismissed.

 

“It’s okay, it’s just…we haven’t really talked about it. We aren’t even married yet we’ve just been together for a while.” Kihyun trailed off as he noticed the time, ten thirty, morning tea time.

 

“Seulgi it’s morning tea time, let’s give the cuties some food.” Kihyun mustered up the friendliest smile he could manage, despite feeling shocked and a little bit uncomfortable with Seulgi’s question.

 

“O-okay. Alright kids time to wash your hands! Teacher Kihyun and I will get your morning tea ready!” Seulgi attracted the attention of the fifteen toddlers in the room with her sweet voice. She helped them clean their hands along with Teacher Joy who arrived late, due to a traffic jam close to her home.

 

After Kihyun had prepared the morning tea of a fruit salad made with soft fruits, he plated it up onto colourful plates and placed colourful spoons with them. Then he began taking them out to the small tables in the centre of the room with the help of Seulgi. Once the toddlers had begun eating he filled a jug up with water and one with juice. He then went around to the kids asking if they would like a glass of water or juice, which to Kihyun’s surprise, most of them said water. He wondered if all kids were this good, or if it was just a facade the kids put on since they weren’t around their parents.

 

While the kids were eating Kihyun took the opportunity to sit at the front of the room and catch his breath. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. Still, he had to keep going, he loves this job after all.

 

Seulgi interrupted his thoughts when she came over and crouched next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Kihyun I’m really really sorry about before I wasn’t thinking and I feel so bad I-” Seulgi stopped rambling and tightened her grip on Kihyun’s shoulder. “Ki, are you sure you’re okay? You do look really tired. Maybe you should go ho-”

 

Kihyun quickly cut her off by standing abruptly, almost losing his balance but holding onto the wall for support. “I’m fine. And it’s okay, you don’t need to apologise.” Kihyun lightly tapped Seulgi’s shoulder and began clearing away some of the toddler’s dirty dishes. Seulgi just sighed and began to help.

 

 

 

____________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun attempts to tell Hyunwoo something important but Hyunwoo seems a bit conflicted about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for over 10 Kudos already, honestly didn't expect that many.

It was nearing the end of the day and Kihyun could feel his exhaustion catching up with him. His eyelids felt heavy and his whole body ached from head to toe. There was only an hour left, and then he could go home. Home to his new apartment that he and Hyunwoo had moved into a month prior. It still seemed a bit empty, despite all their boxes being unpacked. He just felt like something was missing…

 

Once again, Seulgi interrupted his thoughts, but this time Kihyun didn’t mind. “Kihyun you’re free to go home, all of the older kids have gone and there's only a handful of toddlers left, Joy and I can handle it.” 

 

“O-oh okay. Thank you. Kihyun gathered his things and put them in his bag. He grabbed out his car keys and then made his way to the exit. “Have a good weekend Seulgi, say bye to the others for me!”

 

“Will do! Later Ki!” Seulgi waved him off as he exited the building, got in his car and drove away.

 

 

____________________________

 

 

 

Kihyun let out a relieved sigh when he arrived home. He unlocked the front door and placed his keys on the key hook. “Hyunwoo I’m back!”

 

“Kihyunaa I missed you so much!” Hyunwoo rounded the corner and immediately wrapped his arms around the younger, stroking the back of his head. “How was work?”

 

Kihyun felt like he would melt at the touch of his boyfriend. His touch was warm and soft, despite Hyunwoo looking like he could squeeze someone as small as Kihyun to death. 

 

“It was okay. Same as usual.” 

 

“Ki you sound so wrecked are you alright?” Hyunwoo gently separated from Kihyun and carefully studied his face. His dark under eyes were more prominent than earlier that morning and he looked so exhausted. But Kihyun was stubborn, Hyunwoo knew he’d never let anyone know how true exhausted he was. Kihyun always put others before himself and cared for others when they were unwell, but he’d be damned if he let any weakness show.

 

“ ‘M fine babe, really, I-” But before he could continue he passed out in Hyunwoo’s arms.

 

“Kihyun? KIHYUN?” Hyunwoo tried waking the younger up but it was no use. He gently picked Kihyun up and carried him to their room, placing him on their bed and pulling up the covers over him.

 

Hyunwoo didn’t know what to do, _should he call a doctor? Should he had just rushed Kihyun to the hospital?_ He decided to just monitor Kihyun until he woke up. Hyunwoo spent the next few hours sitting on the bed next to Kihyun, stroking his hair or lightly tracing Kihyun’s soft features. He had somewhat calmed down as he noticed Kihyun’s breathing slow down to a normal pace, the steady rise and fall of his chest reassuring him.

 

 

____________________________

 

 

 

Kihyun woke up feeling better rested than he had in quite some time. He sat up and stretched. He grabbed his phone off of the bedside table to look at the time. The bright screen displaying ‘9:15pm’. Suddenly memories from earlier that night flooded back to him. He remembered feeling absolutely shattered at work. He remembered getting home at around six. Then he remembered walking inside and being greeted by his boyfriend, everything after that was a blur. _What even happened? Why was he in bed so early?_ Kihyun looked around the room, Hyunwoo was nowhere to be seen. Kihyun decided to get up and look for him. He felt dizzy when he stood up but quickly shook it off and exited the bedroom. He heard the soft mumbling of voices and figured Hyunwoo must be in the lounge room watching tv. Sure enough there he was. Hyunwoo had fallen asleep and spread himself on the couch. Kihyun chuckled at the sight. He couldn’t leave Hyunwoo sleeping there though, he worried that Hyunwoo would get sore muscles. He quietly walked over to his sleeping boyfriend and gently shook his shoulder.

 

“Hyunwoo-ah, wake up.” Hyunwoo woke up slowly, but once he saw who was leaning over him he suddenly bolted upright.

 

“Kihyunnie! Are you alright? How do you feel?” Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun’s arms and pulled him down onto the couch next to him. 

 

“I-yeah I feel fine but…..what happened Hyunwoo? I remember coming home from work and walking inside when you greeted me but, everything after that is a blur.” Kihyun trailed off as he began to think hard.

 

Hyunwoo sighed and took Kihyun’s hands in his, stroking Kihyun’s knuckles with his thumbs. “Kihyunnie you-you passed out in my arms. You looked so damn exhausted. I carried you back to our room and put you to bed. I-I should’ve taken you to the hospital or something, what if you ended up getting worse or-” Hyunwoo was cut off by Kihyun pressing their lips together. The kiss was quick but warm, Hyunwoo smiled when Kihyun pulled away.

 

“No, it’s okay. Thank you for caring for me. I should’ve realised I was becoming tired to the point I was overworking myself.” Kihyun looked down at the ground feeling a little guilty.

 

“Well, I’d be a pretty shitty boyfriend if I didn’t care for you Kihyun. And hey-” Hyunwoo placed his hand gently on Kihyun’s chin and lifted his head so their eyes met. “Don’t blame yourself, these things happen, but please, if you’re feeling exhausted don’t lie about it and say you’re fine, tell me. I don’t want you to pass out again, I don’t want you to become sick because of it. I want you to be happy and healthy.”

 

Kihyun felt like his heart might just explode out of his chest. No one has ever cared for Kihyun like Hyunwoo does. He felt so grateful to have him in his life. “Okay, I won’t. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Hyunwoo placed a soft kiss on the younger’s forehead and stood up, turning the tv off. “I’m gonna shower and go to bed Kihyun, you should come too, rest as much as you can.”

 

Hyunwoo began walking out of the lounge room before Kihyun quickly stopped him. “Hyunwoo wait, I need to ask you something.”

 

“Yeah Kihyunnie?” Hyunwoo had turned around and was looking curiously at Kihyun.

 

“You might want to sit down for this.”

 

Hyunwoo sat back down next to Kihyun, worry flooding his features. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah I just….Seulgi said to me today how I looked like I would be a good father.” Kihyun nervously fidgeted with his hands. 

 

“Oh, she did, did she?” Hyunwoo wasn’t looking Kihyun in the face anymore. Kihyun thought that that wasn’t exactly the best way to approach this topic.

 

“She-I-What I’m trying to say is-” Kihyun couldn’t think of the right words. He sighed and tried again, this time taking Hyunwoo’s hands in his and making sure Hyunwoo was looking at him. “Hyunwoo, we’ve been together for so long now. This is something I’ve been thinking about for quite some time.”

 

“Kihyunnie is there something wrong?” Hyunwoo looked worried.

 

“No no, everything’s fine. I Just-” Kihyun inhaled deeply before continuing. “Hyunwoo, I love kids. I love kids so much…..I would love some of my own.” Kihyun looked up at Hyunwoo, waiting for what felt like an eternity for a reply.

 

“Kihyun I-I think I need some time to think about this.” Hyunwoo stood up abruptly, forcing his hands out of Kihyun’s. 

 

“Hyunwoo I’m sorry I should’ve thought more about how I approached this. Please just-”

 

“No. I’m going to go shower and get to bed. Goodnight Kihyun.” With that, Hyunwoo walked out of the lounge room an into their bedroom to grab some pyjamas before walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

 

Kihyun still stayed sitting on the couch, his brain was still processing what just happened. Before he could stop it, warm tears flooded down his soft pink cheeks. He began to cry into his arm, each sob shaking his small body. Kihyun stayed like that until he heard Hyunwoo turn the shower off. He got up and walked into their room. He changed out of his work clothes into some pyjama bottoms and a slightly oversized shirt and collapsed onto their bed, pulling the covers up so that they reached just under his chin. He rolled onto his side and cried some more before falling asleep, not even budging when Hyunwoo got into the bed next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ 
> 
> As always, leave a comment suggesting any improvements! Next chapter should be up soon! I already have a few more ideas just waiting to be written down hehehe.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo plans something. Showki fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments!!

Kihyun woke up the next morning to an empty space next to him. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around and saw Hyunwoo had gotten dressed and looked like he was getting ready to go out somewhere.

 

“Hyunwoo where are you going?” Kihyun’s voice was still croaky from sleep, Hyunwoo smiled slightly.

 

“Out. I just need to get out for the day.” Hyunwoo deadpanned.

 

“Hyunwoo I’m so sorry if I upset you last night, I really wasn’t thinking straight.” Kihyun stood up and walked over to his boyfriend. He was about to hug him when Hyunwoo suddenly started walking to the door and out into the kitchen.

 

“Hyunwoo wait I-” Kihyun followed him and grabbed hold of his arm.

 

“Kihyun stop. Just, I need to have a day to myself today to think things over. At least let me do that, it’s not like I do it every day.” Hyunwoo internally cursed himself when he saw a hurt look come over the younger’s face. _Maybe my words were too harsh._

 

“I’m sorry.” Kihyun’s voice was barely louder than a whisper. He felt tears began to sting his eyes so he turned around and walked back into their room, curling up on top of the bed.

 

Hyunwoo sighed and finished getting ready. He had something planned for Kihyun that he wanted to keep a secret, but it wasn’t exactly going as planned so far, Kihyun sounded like he was pretty hurt by things he had said. Hyunwoo hoped it wouldn’t be worse later.

 

Hyunwoo walked into the bedroom and saw Kihyun lying on the bed, curled up and looking so small. “Hey, Kihyunnie I’m sorry.” Hyunwoo walked over to the bed and sat on the end, stroking Kihyun’s hair.

 

Kihyun sniffled and shuffled so he could see Hyunwoo. “Don’t be, I understand if you need time alone. Go do whatever you have planned.” Kihyun shuffled back into his original position, facing away from Hyunwoo.

 

Hyunwoo sighed and rubbed Kihyun’s arm before standing up and exiting the room. He grabbed his bag and keys and left Kihyun alone in their apartment, the feeling of guilt hanging over him like a storm cloud. 

 

 

____________________________

 

 

 

Hyunwoo arrived home in the late afternoon, he assumed Kihyun was still upset since he hadn’t received any texts from the younger boy all day. He unlocked the door and hung his keys up on the key hook. “Kihyunnie I’m back!” No response. Hyunwoo walked into the lounge room and spotted Kihyun curled up in the corner of the couch under some blankets. He was watching Goblin and eating some popcorn.

 

Kihyun grabbed the remote and paused the show. He looked up to Hyunwoo who was in the doorway and gave a small smile. “Hey. How was your day?” He sat up and placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of him.

 

“It was fine. Missed you lots.” Hyunwoo walked over and sat on the couch next to Kihyun, giving him one of his toothy grins. 

 

Kihyun blushed slightly, he could never stay mad at Hyunwoo when he smiled like that. “What did you do?”

 

Hyunwoo ruffled around in his bag and pulled out some papers, dropping the bag at his feet. “Well Kihyunnie, I thought about what you said last night. Actually, I’ve been thinking about it for a while, I was planning to do this in a little while but since you mentioned it last night, I decided to bring my little….surprise forward a bit.” Hyunwoo handed the papers over to Kihyun. Kihyun looked at him with a confused expression. “Read the papers Kihyun!”

 

Kihyun turned the papers over in his hands and immediately teared up as he read the big, bold letters at the top of the first page: ‘ADOPTION PAPERS’. “H-Hyunwoo I-” Kihyun couldn’t keep his sobs in any longer, he cried into his arm as Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around him protectively.

 

“I'm so so so sorry Kihyunnie, for acting so harshly, I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted this to be an amazing surprise.” Hyunwoo rubbed Kihyun’s shoulder and placed a kiss on the younger’s head.

 

Kihyun sniffled and looked up at his boyfriend. “It IS an amazing surprise Hyunwoo!” Kihyun quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck, placing a kiss on his cheek and whispering into his ear. “I love you so much, thank you.”

 

Hyunwoo pulled away and looked directly into Kihyun’s eyes. “I love you too. Since you’re not working again tomorrow and I have nowhere to be, why don’t we go to the adoption centre and sort this all out?”

 

“Hyunwoo I’d love to! Thank you so so so much. You don’t need to apologise for earlier, I overreacted. I’m so glad to have you in my life Hyunwoo.” Kihyun placed the adoption papers on the coffee table and wrapped his arms back around Hyunwoo’s neck, burying his head just below Hyunwoo’s shoulders. Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist and they held each other close. Eventually, they broke free of the hug so Kihyun could go make them dinner. Kihyun decided to make kimchi fried rice since he was feeling happy and excited. Hyunwoo sat on a stool at the breakfast bar and stared at Kihyun with heart eyes as he cooked. 

 

After they ate they cuddled on the couch together continuing to watch Goblin. Hyunwoo noticed Kihyun nodding off and checked the time. It was almost midnight so Hunwoo decided they should shower and go to bed. Hyunwoo let Kihyun have the first shower while he did the dishes. Kihyun came out of the bathroom in an oversized shirt Hyunwoo recognised as his own and some checkered pyjama pants. He was sleepily rubbing his eyes. 

 

Kihyun looked up and noticed Hyunwoo was doing the dishes. “Oh Hyung I was gonna wash up after I got out.”

 

“It’s alright Kihyunnie I’m almost done anyways. Go to bed, I’ll be there soon okay? Hyunwoo placed a bowl on the dish rack and continued to wash the last couple of dishes.

 

“Okay. Don’t be too long.” Kihyun rubbed at his eyes once more before turning around and walking into their bedroom.

 

Hyunwoo finished washing the dishes and showered. When he went into their bedroom Kihyun was already asleep under the covers. Hyunwoo smiled at how cute Kihyun looked when he slept, his lips slightly parted and his hair a bit messy. Hyunwoo slid into bed next to Kihyun, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, earning a cute muffled noise from the younger. 

 

Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun’s cheek. “Goodnight baby, I love you so much.”

 

“Mm love you tho much too.” Kihyun’s voice was heavy with sleep which made his lisp come out, Hyunwoo chuckled.

 

He didn’t know what he did to deserve to have someone as beautiful, caring or kind as Kihyun in his life, but he was thankful he had him. They both slept happily together that night, bodies pressed together and legs intertwined, the sound of each other’s hearts beating lulling them to a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make it fluffy, hope you all enjoyed it! The other members will come in shortly I promise!!
> 
> Next update hopefully won't be too much longer ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: HELLO I"M NOT DEAD!!! I've been so so sO busy with school since it's my final year. I had exams for most of this week but they're all finished now thank god.
> 
> I know this chapter isn't too eventful or exciting, I just really wanted to post something for you guys!
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day Kihyun woke up with Hyunwoo hugging him from behind. He gently rolled over so he wouldn’t wake Hyunwoo and just stared at him as if he was trying to remember every line on his face, every scar, every curve. He smiled, remembering how he and Hyunwoo first met. 

 

 

____________________________

 

 

 

_Kihyun had been rushing to his next class at high school when a few of the seniors in his PE class came running around the corner and knocking into him, sending his books flying one way and Kihyun the other. One of the boys had stared down at him telling him to watch where he was going and another laughed, kicking Kihyun’s books away from him. Kihyun sighed and rubbed his now bruising elbow. The third boy had begun picking up Kihyun’s books then turned to him._

 

_“I’m so sorry about those guys, they’re assholes really. Here let me help you up.” The boy held out his hand for Kihyun to take and gently pulled him up._

 

_“Thank you.” Kihyun smiled at the taller boy and gratefully took his books from him._

 

_“I’m Hyunwoo by the way, what’s your name?”_

 

_“Kihyun.”_

 

_“Kihyun. Hmmm, I’ll have to remember that. See you around yeah?”_

 

_“Yeah. Thank you!” Kihyun bowed politely and Hyunwoo smiled, turning and walking off in the other direction._

 

_Kihyun walked to his class with butterflies in his stomach and a stupid smile he couldn’t wipe off his face._

 

 

____________________________

 

 

“Why are you staring at me like that Kihyunnie?” Hyunwoo had woken up and was now leaning his head in his hand and was propped up on one elbow so he was looking down at Kihyun.

 

“What oh nothing, no reason. I was just remembering how we first met.” Kihyun propped himself up on his elbow too so that he was at Hyunwoo’s eye level.

 

Hyunwoo smiled. “You mean when we met way back in high school? Wow…..it feels like such a long time ago but it was only five years ago.” Hyunwoo brushed away Kihyun’s bangs out of his eyes.

 

Kihyun chuckled. “The best five years of my life.” He placed a kiss on the tip of Hyunwoo’s nose and put their foreheads together.

 

Hyunwoo hummed in delight. “They’ve been the best five years of my life too. But Kihyunnie, we should get up and get ready to go to the adoption centre.”

 

At the mention of those words, Kihyun excitedly scuttled out of bed and practically dragged Hyunwoo with him. Hyunwoo laughed as the smaller boy dragged him out the room and towards the kitchen. Kihyun cooked them pancakes for breakfast and they ate together in a comfortable silence. Once they were finished Kihyun washed the dishes while Hyunwoo showered and got dressed. Hyunwoo came out wearing a dark blue button up that Kihyun had bought him for his birthday, black jeans and a denim jacket. Kihyun smiled at his boyfriend who was quick to return it. There were times where the males didn’t need to say anything to let the other know they loved them, a simple smile or stare confirmed that. This was one of those times. Hyunwoo’s smile made Kihyun feel giddy inside. Everyday Kihyun fell even more in love with Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo fell even more in love with Kihyun. 

 

Kihyun finished washing the dishes and went to the bathroom to shower and change while Hyunwoo got his things together and sat on the couch waiting for Kihyun. Kihyun came out a few minutes later wearing a blue and white striped long sleeve button up shirt and black skinny jeans. Hyunwoo felt his heart clench at how effortlessly beautiful Kihyun looked. Everything about Kihyun was perfect to Hyunwoo, his defined cheekbones, his cute little moles, his gorgeous eyes, his neon red hair, his cute little nose, everything. 

 

“Okay, now you’re the one staring at me Hyunwoo.” Kihyun sat beside Hyunwoo and hit his arm playfully.

 

“I am. You’re just so beautiful it’s kind of hard not to stare.” Hyunwoo grinned brightly, Kihyun contained the gasp that was threatening to spill out from his mouth.

 

“Shut up!” Kihyun smiled and hid his now red face in Hyunwoo’s arm.

 

 

____________________________

 

 

Hyunwoo parked their car in a vacant bay and turned to Kihyun who had been nervously fidgeting in the passenger seat beside him ever since Hyunwoo announced they’d be there in five minutes. 

 

“Kihyun what’s wrong?”

 

Kihyun kept looking down at his fidgeting hands. Hyunwoo placed his hands on top and rubbed his thumbs lightly over the younger’s knuckles. 

 

“Hyunwoo…..what if they don’t like me? What if none of the kids like me or-” Kihyun’s voice began to trail off, he shook his head to try get rid of the thoughts.

 

“Kihyunnie why would you think that? You’re so kind and warm-hearted and caring. Please don’t think that way okay?”

 

Kihyun looked up at Hyunwoo then, eyes glassy looking as if tears were sitting there just waiting to be spilt. He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend while nodding. “Okay. I’m sorry. Let’s go!”

 

Hyunwoo smiled back and got out the car. Kihyun following suit. They walked into the adoption centre, Hyunwoo holding the papers with one hand and holding Kihyun’s hand in the other. A petite lady sat at the reception desk, brown hair tied in a bun on the top of her head, dark brown eyes scanning her computer screen. She looked up as Hyunwoo and Kihyun entered, smiling brightly at the couple.

 

“Welcome, welcome, welcome! How may I help you two today?” She stood up from her seat and walked around the front of the reception desk to stand in front of Hyunwoo and Kihyun.

 

Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun smiling then turned to the lady in front of them.

 

“We would like to adopt some kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, thank you to those who leave comments, they really make my day.
> 
> I will try as hard as I can to update soon!!
> 
> ~Ash


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showki meet the kids and cute stuff happens

 

“Well, you’ve come to the right place! I’m Irene, and you two are?” Irene held her hand out for Hyunwoo to take and then Kihyun.

 

“I’m Hyunwoo and this is my boyfriend, Kihyun.” Hyunwoo gestured to the shorter male and Kihyun smiled.

 

“Ah lovely.” Come right this way to my office, we’ll go through the papers and all the credentials.” Irene led them to a fairly big sized room.

 

The room had a desk with a computer on one side and and two seats on the other side. There were decorative plants littered around the room, a large window showcasing a beautiful view of the buzzing streets of Seoul and a bookcase filled with books about many things near the door. The office was tidy and cozy, Kihyun relaxed a little and sat next to Hyunwoo on the seats opposite the computer. Irene sat on the other side and turned her computer on, the bright light of the monitor illuminating the slightly dark space. Hyunwoo grabbed the adoption papers from his bag and placed them on the desk in front of them.

 

“I’ll just ask you both a few questions and get you two to fill some of those forms out. That’ll be the boring part haha.” Irene grabbed some pens from the drawer under her desk and typed something into her computer.

 

“Shall we get started?”

 

Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun who smiled brightly back at him. Hyunwoo turned back to Irene and smiled. “We shall.”

 

 

____________________________

 

 

 

“And finally, once you adopt the child or children, will you have ‘Yoo’ as the last name or ‘Son’?” Irene had asked them important questions for the last twenty-five minutes, Kihyun was tired but kept pushing on, they were so close.

 

“Would it be possible to have both?” Hyunwoo asked looking at Kihyun. Kihyun tilted his head to the side in wonder.

 

“I don’t see why not. How would you like the last name to be?” Irene turned away from her computer and was now grabbing some more papers from the filing cabinet.

 

“How about ‘Son-Yoo’?” Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo with a bright smile on his face, his eyes were sparkling and Hyunwoo swore he could melt under that loving stare.

 

“Not ‘Yoo-Son’? Are you sure?” Hyunwoo asked, he wanted Kihyun to be absolutely sure.

 

“I’m sure.” Kihyun intertwined their hands under the desk, squeezing to let Hyunwoo know it really was okay.

 

Hyunwoo squeezed Kihyun’s hand back and turned towards Irene. “‘Son-Yoo’ please.”

 

“Lovely, I’ll input that right away. While I’m doing that, you two can sign these final certificates, just write your name and sign where it states to.” Irene went back to typing into her computer while Kihyun and Hyunwoo signed the certificates.

 

Once Irene had finished, she signed the certificates and the rest of the papers. “Perfect! It’s all done. I’ll send a digital copy off to the government. For now, let’s go meet the kids.” Irene led the couple out of her office and down a long corridor until they stopped at two large double doors. “Through these doors is the large play area and kitchen. All the kids will be awake by now so you can go and meet them and decide on who you’ll like to adopt.”

 

Kihyun was nervous, but with Hyunwoo by his side holding his hand he felt like he could conquer anything. They walked through the large doors and into the play area. There must have been about ten to fifteen kids, some running around playing while some sat and ate food. There were a handful of older kids that Kihyun felt bad for, but he kept smiling, he didn’t want them to sense him feeling bad for them, that’d just make them feel worse. Kihyun spotted two young boys sitting in a play pen full of colourful plastic balls, they were throwing them around and giggling. They looked to be about two years old.

 

Kihyun nudged Hyunwoo lightly and pointed over to the two boys. “Can we go over to them?” Kihyun and Hyunwoo had decided they wanted to adopted younger kids, as most people did, although Kihyun originally wanted to adopt some olde kids but decided against it since he and Hyunwoo were still young themselves.

 

“Sure! Let’s go say hi.” Hyunwoo looked over at Irene who nodded back in approval.

 

“Right this way gentlemen.” Irene led them over to the play pen where the two boys sat happily together playing. “Jooheon, Changkyun, there are people here to see you!”

 

One of the boys had very dark hair and small, thin eyes. He stood up on two chubby legs and waddled over to the edge of the play pen where Hyunwoo and Kihyun were standing. “Hi hi ook! Ball!” He smiled showing off his gums and his eyes turned into little crescents. Kihyun almost melted at the cute site before him.

 

Irene chuckled. “That’s right Jooheonnie, it’s a ball!” Irene opened the little door of the play pen and Jooheon waddled out. Irene picked him up and stood in front of Kihyun and Hyunwoo.

 

“Jooheonnie this is Kihyun and Hyunwoo!” The couple bowed to the little boy who smiled and chuckled in return. “Chnagkyunnie come here please!”

 

Changkyun had a round face and light brown hair. He stood up and walked to stand next to Irene. She rubbed his head with her free arm and turned back to the couple. “Changkyun this is Kihyun and Hyunwoo! Say hello to them!”

 

Changkyun did a slight now and smiled. “Hewwo!”

 

“Hi I’m Kihyun and this is my boyfriend Hyunwoo!” Kihyun squatted down so he was eye level with Changkyun. Kihyun held out his hand for Changkyun to take. The small boy wrapped his hand around Kihyun’s fingers and smiled. Kihyun felt his heart melt right there. He knew he shouldn’t get attached too quickly as there were still a handful of kids to meet but he just couldn’t stop feeling so connected to Changkyun and Jooheon.

 

Hyunwoo snapped Kihyun out of his thoughts when he tapped his shoulder. “Should we go meet some of the other kids Ki?”

 

“Sure!” Kihyun smiled and rubbed Changkyun’s. Shoulder then he and Hyunwoo waved by to Jooheon and Changkyun and followed Irene to the next couple of kids.

 

 

____________________________

 

 

Kihyun felt dizzy with excitement. They had met a few kids today and decided that they’d adopt Jooheon and Changkyun. Irene suggested they pick them up in a few days time so that she can get the two boys ready and Hyunwoo and Kihyun could get things ready at home.

 

Hyunwoo and Kihyun left the adoption hand in hand with huge smiles plastered to their faces. They sat in the car and Kihyun turned to Hyunwoo, smiling so brightly at Hyunwoo he swore he could’ve gone blind.

 

“Thank you so so much Hyunwoo I’m so happy!” Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and nuzzled into his shoulder.

 

Hyunwoo rubbed Kihyun’s back and kissed the top of his head. “I’m so happy you’re happy.” Hyunwoo gently lifted Kihyun’s head and cupped his hands over Kihyun’s cheeks. “Why don’t we go have lunch to celebrate?”

 

Kihyun looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. “I’d love that! Where should we go?”

 

“Hmmm Korean Barbecue? Would you like that?”

 

“Yes yes yes I’d love that!” Kihyun buckled his seatbelt and Hyunwoo did his. Hyunwoo started the car and the drive off towards a nice Korean barbecue restaurant, both of them still giddy from excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^_^ hope you all enjoyed this update!! It’s slightly longer than the others because I feel bad for the last rushed chapter :((
> 
> I’ll try post again soon~
> 
> -Ash


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok finally comes into the story along with Hyungwon. Cute and fluffy stuff bc I'm forever soft :,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I'm so sorry this took ages to publish! I'm gonna do a double update tonight so look out for the next chapter :D

While Hyunwoo drove them to a Korean Barbecue restaurant, Kihyun decided to text his childhood friend Hoseok. They had one of those special friendships, didn’t text much or catch up often but when they did it's like they saw each other just the other day.

 

 

____________________________

 

 

 

**_Kihyun:_ ** _Hi Hyung! How are you? It’s been a while :)_

 

**_Hoseok:_ ** _Hiya Kihyunnie :D I’m great!! HBU?_

 

**_Kihyun:_ ** _Ah I’m glad ^_^ I’m really really great. I have some great news to tell you!!_

 

**_Hoseok:_ ** _Ooh do share!! I have news to tell you too hehe but you go first_

 

**_Kihyun:_ ** _okey well……Hyunwoo and I adopted two kids today!! We pick them up on Wednesday so only 3 days away :D_

 

**_Hoseok:_ ** _oh my gosh Kihyun that’s amazing I’m so happy for you <3 tell Hyunwoo I said congrats and I hope it all goes well hehe_

 

**_Kihyun:_ ** _will do Hyung, thank you :D what’s your great news?_

 

**_Hoseok:_ ** _you remember Hyungwon right?_

 

**_Kihyun:_ ** _ye, the guy you had a crush on in senior year?_

 

**_Hoseok:_ ** _yep!! Well…….we’re together and have been since! We’re living together too! We moved into an apartment together a couple weeks ago, funnily enough, it’s in the same neighbourhood as the apartment you and Hyunwoo moved into!_

 

**_Kihyun:_ ** _ahhhh hyung I’m so happy for you congrats ^_^ it’d be funny if we ran into each other one day hehe I hope we do I miss your stupid face :P_

 

**_Hoseok:_ ** _I miss your stupid face too haha we should catch up when you’re not busy! I’d love to see you and Hyunwoo again, and your new kids too!_

 

**_Kihyun:_ ** _I’ll let you know when I’m not busy again :) gtg, Hyunwoo is treating us to lunch and we just arrived!!_

 

**_Hoseok:_ ** _lucky you, you deserve it!! Seeya later Kihyunnie :)_

 

 

 

____________________________

 

 

 

“Who was that you were texting?” Hyunwoo pulled up in a vacant parking bay and parked the car.

 

“Ah, I was texting Hoseok Hyung! He and Hyungwon are together and are living in an apartment in the same area we are!” Kihyun smiled brightly at his boyfriend with excitement. Hyunwoo returned the smile, he loved seeing Kihyun this happy, it made his heart swell with so much love.

 

“That’s so great! I hope they’re loving it.” Hyunwoo pulled the keys out of the ignition and grabbed his bag from the back seat.

 

“Sounds like they are! I told him that we adopted two kids today. He said for me to tell you he says congrats and hope everything goes well!” Kihyun grabbed his bag and put his phone inside.

 

“Ah, I’ll have to text him later to say thanks. Anyways, let's go, I don’t know about you but I’m hungry.” Hyunwoo gave Kihyun one of his signature sheepish smiles.

 

Kihyun chuckled and hit Hyunwoo’s arm playfully. “Alright, you big bear lets go.”

 

“Wow, for a tiny hamster you sure pack a good punch.” Hyunwoo teased the younger as they got out the car and Hyunwoo locked it.

 

“Oi! Who are you calling tiny?” Kihyun pouted playfully.

 

“I don't see anyone else around as tiny as you, tiny hamster.” Hyunwoo wrapped an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders and they walked towards the restaurant.

 

“Meanie.” Kihyun crossed his arms across his chest and stomped. He couldn’t hold in his laughter though, he turned to Hyunwoo and beamed up at him.

 

If Hyunwoo could name someone to be the human embodiment of the sun it would be Kihyun. Kihyun lit up his whole world and made him feel so happy and warm inside. He placed a quick kiss on Kihyun’s forehead and they walked into the restaurant. They waited until a table for two was available and sat down. Shortly after a waitress came and asked them what they would order and then took the menus. Kihyun stared out the window with a smile on his face and Hyunwoo stared at him with so much fondness.

 

“What are you thinking about Kihyunnie?” Hyunwoo smiled at Kihyun who turned and smiled back.

 

“Just thinking about what furniture to get for the kids, what clothes, what toys…things like that.” Kihyun smiled looking back out the window.

 

“We can go furniture shopping after if you’d like to? Or tomorrow-wait.” Hyunwoo realised that Kihyun was back to work tomorrow and he worked every other day besides Wednesday and the weekend.

 

“Yeah…..I’m back at work tomorrow….” Kihyun frowned a little then grabbed out his phone. “I’m gonna go ring Seulgi real quick, I’ll be right back okay?” 

 

“Sure Kihyunnie.” Hyunwoo nodded and Kihyun walked into the hallway where the bathrooms were located to ring Seulgi.

 

Kihyun dialled Seulgi’s number and pressed the phone to his ear. After a few rings Seulgi picked up.

 

“Hello? Seulgi speaking.”

 

“Hey Seulgi it’s Kihyun! I gotta tell you a few things.”

 

“Oh sure, what’s up Ki?”

 

“Well……Hyunwoo and I adopted two kids today…”

 

“OH MY GOSH NO WAY KI THAT'S AMAZING! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!”

 

Kihyun momentarily pulled the phone away from his ear as Seulgi yelled.

 

“Uh thanks haha. Anyways uh, we still need to shop for furniture for them and we pick them up Wednesday but I have work tomorrow and Tuesday….”

 

“Don’t you worry Ki, I’ve got your back, leave it to me! I’ll tell the boss man you’re sick so you can get paid still!”

 

“Oh Seulgi, would you? Thank you so much!”

 

“Don’t mention it. Tell Hyunwoo I said congrats and good luck with it all. Seeya on Thursday?”

 

“See you then! Bye!”

 

Kihyun pressed the end call button and walked back to where Hyunwoo was sitting. The food had arrived and Hyunwoo was already cooking some of the meat.

 

“Oh hey! How’d it go?” Hyunwoo flipped a piece of pork over and put a few more pieces of other meat on to cook.

 

“It went fine. Seulgi said to say congrats. She said she’ll tell the boss I’m sick or something so I won't have to work till Thursday, and I’ll still hopefully get paid.”

 

“Oh that’s good! Do you wanna go tomorrow to look for furniture? It’s already late afternoon now so there’ll be more time tomorrow.”

 

“Sure, that’ll be good!” Kihyun sat down at the table and helped Hyunwoo cook, then they fed each other, as cliche as it was. 

 

After a filling meal, the two made their way back to the car and drove home. They spent the afternoon laying together on the couch and watching movies on tv. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too boring or anything haha and like I said before, look out for the next chapter! It'll be up soon :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light angst followed by some god damn cute fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised double update! Thank you all for waiting so long for an update! I've been so so sO busy with school these last few weeks, it was actual hell and I just wasn't doing too well mentally :/ Don't worry, i'm doing better now and i'm on school holiday's for two weeks so i'll hopefully have more time to update!!

“Hyunwoo I don’t wanna cook tonight.” Kihyun whined as he stretched and looked up at Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo was laying on the couch with Kihyun next to him, his head resting on Hyunwoo’s chest.

 

“Hmmm. Then don’t. We can order chicken or something.” Hyunwoo raked his fingers through Kihyun’s bright red locks, smiling at the ticklish feeling against his fingers.

 

“Mmm okay, we haven’t eaten entirely healthy all day so having an unhealthy dinner won’t matter much.” Kihyun traced circles on the back of Hyunwoo’s free hand.

 

“I’ll go order some chicken or something. Be right back.” Hyunwoo sat up carefully, Kihyun moving off of him so he could go order their dinner.

 

Kihyun checked his phone to see that he had received texts from Hoseok and decided to check them.

 

**_Hoseok:_ ** _Hey Kihyunnie! Hyungwon says hi too hehe_ ****

 

**_Kihyun:_ ** _Hi Hyung!! Hi Hyungwon :P What are you up to?_

 

**_Hoseok:_ ** _Hyungwonnie and I are just chilling and watching movies. HBU?_

 

**_Kihyun:_ ** _Hyunwoo and I were just doing that haha he’s ordering chicken for our dinner now :D_

**_Hoseok:_ ** _cute ^_^ have fun Kihyunnie! Thought I’d just check how you’re doing! Have a good night! Talk to you later :)_

 

**_Kihyun:_ ** _thank you :D seeya later Hyung!! Have fun too :)_

 

Kihyun put his phone back down on the coffee table just in time for Hyunwoo to come back and sit next to him. Kihyun leaned his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder and sighed.

 

“What’s wrong Kihyunnie?” Hyunwoo wrapped his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders and rubbed his arm.

 

“Nothing I’m just…..everything is slowly falling into place and I’m just so so happy Hyunwoo.” 

 

“I’m glad. I’m happy too, we’re going to become a family and raise our own kids!” Hyunwoo began to lay down and pulled Kihyun to lie down with him. They stayed like that watching whatever was on tv until the doorbell rang and Hyunwoo got up to collect their dinner.

 

Hyunwoo came back with a bag filled with boxes of chicken. Kihyun smiled brightly at his boyfriend and stood up excitedly, helping his boyfriend set out the food. Kihyun loved chicken, not as much as Hyunwoo, but it was high up on his list. When they set out the food they ate together, sometimes feeding the other despite how cringe and cliche it was. Hyunwoo even removed the bones from a few pieces for Kihyun.

 

After an hour of eating and chatting, Hyunwoo and Kihyun cleaned up and had showers. Then they got into bed and lay there together in silence, enjoying the presence of each other.

 

“Kihyunnie?” Hyunwoo turned to face the younger, his red bangs were covering his eyes so he gently shoved them behind his ears.

 

“Yeah?” Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo with half-lidded eyes. He was just dozing off when Hyunwoo suddenly woke him but he didn’t mind.

 

“I think I’ll apply for jobs around town that aren’t volunteer jobs. I want to help this family as much as I can.” Hyunwoo rubbed his thumb over Kihyun’s cheeks, just under his eyes.

 

Kihyun smiled and moved closer to Hyunwoo to put their foreheads together. “You know I don’t mind if you do volunteer work.”

 

“Yes, but with a growing family there’ll be more mouths to feed, more necessities to buy. I can’t have you go to work and earn all that money just to go spend it on necessities, food and bills. I will help this family too, I will help pay bills, I will help buy food. I’ve felt so bad about this even before we decided to adopt. You’ve always paid for just about everything and it hurts. I- I need to start being more responsible and independent.” Hyunwoo cast his eyes downwards looking away from Kihyun, tears stinging his eyes. He wasn’t going to break down in front of Kihyun. Not now not ever, he couldn't...

 

“Hyunwoo please don’t feel that way. You’ve tried to get a job before and I appreciate that. Please it’s okay. Just….I love you no matter what happens, and we’ll find a way to pay for everything, we’ll find a way to get through everything even when it gets hard. That’s what we do. We stick by each other through thick and thin just like we have for these last five years.” Kihyun lifted Hyunwoo’s chin up gently so that Hyunwoo was looking at him again.

 

“K-Kihyunnie I-” Hyunwoo couldn’t finish his sentence, those damn tears fell from his eyes and he began to sob.

 

“Oh no baby please don’t cry, please don’t.” Kihyun sat up, dragging Hyunwoo up with him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“Kihyun I’m so useless, I’ve done nothing to help you. Sure I’ve bought a few meals but that's always been as much as I can afford. You pay the rent, the bills, buy food. What do I do? Nothing! That’s what!” Hyunwoo barely managed to get his words out without choking on his tears. His body shook in Kihyun’s grasp as his sobbing became louder and harsher.

 

“Hyunwoo don’t you dare say that ever again.” Kihyun pulled away from Hyunwoo and cupped his cheeks, staring into his dark brown eyes. “I will love you forever and ever, regardless if you pay for bills or not. Please don’t blame yourself for this, shit things like this happen but like I said before, we will make it through this, I promise you Son Hyunwoo. We will make it through this together.” Kihyun couldn’t keep his tears in either, he let them all as he finished his last sentence and went back to wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck.

 

Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around Kihyun's back and held him tightly and close. “I-I don’t d-deserve you. I l-love you so much Kihyunnie.” Hyunwoo began to hiccup as a result of his harsh sobbing. 

 

Kihyun rubbed the back of his head as an attempt to calm him down which worked. “I love you so much too Hyunwoo. SO much. Now, look at me.” Kihyun pulled away and cupped Hyunwoo’s cheeks again, staring into his eyes before placing a deep kiss on Hyunwoo’s lips.

 

Hyunwoo kissed back, rubbing circles onto Kihyun’s back. They pulled away and just stared at each other for a few long seconds. Hyunwoo finally spoke, breaking the silence.

 

“Thank you. Thank you for loving me, caring for me, being there for me, having me live with you even if I don’t pay the bills. I love you endlessly and always will, Yoo Kihyun. I love you.” Hyunwoo put their foreheads together and held Kihyun’s hands in his, placing light kisses on his knuckles.

 

“I love you too Son Hyunwoo. Always have, always will. Now, let’s go to sleep, we have to go shopping tomorrow remember?” Kihyun kissed Hyunwoo’s forehead and laid down.

 

Hyunwoo followed and rolled Kihyun over so he was spooning the younger from behind. “Of course I do. Goodnight baby.” With a final kiss to Kihyun’s cheek, Hyunwoo laid down fully and closed his eyes.

 

Kihyun grasped Hyunwoo's arm that was draped over his waist and intertwined their fingers. “Goodnight babe.”

 

The two men fell asleep together, their love and bond even stronger than it had ever been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the cute fluff at the end ^_^
> 
> Until next update,
> 
> ~Ash


	8. NOT AN UPDATE !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ

Hello!! I’m so sorry there’s been no updates for over a month :(( school has been so incredibly busy since these are my final weeks before I graduate eeeeek!! Its been so stressful I haven’t been too well mentally and I’ve wanted to write so bad but nothing has come to me :( I hope you all understand :,) anyways little life update, I applied for uni next year and find out in December if I get it so my fingers are crossed! also I’m seeing Twenty One Pilots for the third time in December so that’s motivation to get me trough these final weeks of school!!

I’ll try my hardest to write a little bit but can’t promise anything :/ thank you to those who’ve read my story thus far and voted it’s very much appreciated ♡ 

Have a wonderful day, night, week, month and look after yourselves :)

~Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @ultsjk__kh (got suspended from my old acct fu twitter)


	9. LIFE UPDATE???

Hello!!! How have you all been? I have about 3 and a bit weeks left until i graduate high school and i am scareddd but also excited :D I've been trying to write stuff for the next chapter of this but nothing is coming to me :( i loved the showki hug in mxray 3 though omggg so cute ;-; i've been writing bits and bobs for other fics and also coming up with ideas for my two au's on twitter (follow me there @ultsjk_kh heheh) so maybe ill put those out t some point just to fill in for my absence? Anyways i just wanted to say thank you all sooooo much my fic has over 1k hits :D that makes me so happy :') thank you all for leaving kudos and comments too it makes me very happy hehe~

 

Feel free to follow me on twitter to yell at me, chat or anything, my dms are always open so come say hi i love making new moots :D I'll try hard to get something out to you guys soon, whether its the next chapter of this fic or another fic altogether, i have 2 kiho ones being written, 1 of them half finished and the other just started and also a rough draft for a changki fic so maybe i'll finish one of those and publish it?

 

Anyways, thank you all so much again for over 1k hits!! See you all soon :)

 

~Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @ultsjk_kh and we can scream about mx together :') (or any other group im multifandom af lol)

**Author's Note:**

> So, there are a few breaks in the story, I'm so bad with time rip. Also, some chapters are going to be quite short while others will be longer.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Please drop a comment suggesting any improvements^^
> 
> Until the next chapter~


End file.
